The present invention relates to a spindle for manufacturing a yarn or twisted thread with a spindle rotor that has a radially outwardly oriented yarn guide channel for a yarn which channel starts substantially in the area of the spindle axis. The fiber or yarn after exiting from the yarn guide channel forms a balloon and is guided to a centering point positioned at an extension of the spindle rotor axis. The spindle further has a device for introducing a flowable medium substantially in the axial direction into the space defined by the balloon.
Such a spindle is known from German patent 37 61 364.
In the known spindle the solution to the problem of introducing a flowable medium into the space delimited by the yarn balloon in a disturbance-free manner is solved by providing the spindle rotor with a plurality of guide vanes that are arranged in a spoke-type arrangement whereby the yarn guide channel extends through one of the guide vanes. The flowable material is introduced into a housing which is open and has radial symmetry and is positioned between the spindle rail and the spindle rotor. From the housing the medium flows between the guide vanes of the spindle rotor and through the perforated bottom of the protective pot into the interior of the protective pot. This housing requires a considerable amount of space and increases, due to its arrangement between the spindle rail and the spindle rotor, the constructive height of the spindle. Furthermore, the guide vanes of the spindle rotor have proven to be an obstacle for the free flow especially of solid particles. In addition, due to the ventilation effect, surrounding air is conveyed through the spindle rotor which results in soiling of the guide vanes, a further undesirable effect with respect to introducing the medium.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spindle of the aforementioned kind with which the device for introducing the flowable medium in the axial direction into the space delimited by the yarn balloon requires less space, especially with respect to the constructive height of the spindle and which ensures an unobserved introduction of the medium.